Backup solutions automatically backup files from the computers of users and organizations to the cloud, according to a backup configuration. An endpoint component of a backup system runs on a user's computer, and performs the client side backup functionality. The backed-up files are maintained in the cloud by a backend component of the backup system, and are available to be restored in case of data loss.
For each covered endpoint, a backup configuration specifies the specific set of folders/directories, files, file types, etc. to backup, as well as other criteria such as backup time and frequency. Contemporary backup systems typically provide a default backup configuration, which many users do not change. Users may also manually configure a set of folders/directories, files, etc. to back up.
Whether the default backup set is utilized or one configured by the user, all files within the specified folders/directories will be backed up, regardless of whether the given files are important to the user or not. In addition, application and user level changes occur over time that can result in the backup set omitting files that are especially important to the user. For example, the user could accidently copy photos and videos to folders outside of the backup set, or a new disk or other storage medium could be added to the user's computer, such as an external storage device. None of the photos or videos stored on the user's computer in any location outside of what is specified by the backup set will be backed-up. As users frequently neglect or forgot to update their backup sets, this can result in the user losing important files if the disk is corrupted or crypto-locked.
It would be desirable to address these issues.